


Nothing Feels Better Than

by MamaPanda93



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Rhett McLaughlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hot Tub, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Omega Link Neal, Rough Rhett, Swearing, Toronto, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: One weekend shared between two soulbound best friends can change everything.Alpha Rhett plans a trip for the two to enjoy their time together before Omega Link goes back to their home town; however, their animalistic sides have other plans for them.





	1. Provider

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a work of fiction, the story does not reflect the men written in any way, purely written for entertainment. I also obviously don't own anything.*

Rhett has no idea what this weekend in Toronto will hold; however, he knows that he has to make it the best one yet. Because their time together is slowly counting down. Link wants to move back home to be closer to family and Rhett wants to continue living in the city they currently reside in.

 

He knows that not being with Link will hurt and take time adjusting to, but his high paying job right now isn't worth giving up.

 

Even if that means saying goodbye to a best friend for over fifteen years.

 

Rhett knows he will just have to get used to Link not being around.

 

How difficult can that honestly be.

 

\---

 

Their long flight to Toronto, Ontario is exhausting. Rhett can't sleep or get comfortable in the too small seats, being 6'7 has some perks, plane seats is not one of them.

 

He switches to a diffirent song on his phone, before readjusting in his seat for the hundredth time within the hour. Trying his best not to bump arms with the slumbering man beside him. Link, whom has the window seat, sleeping like a damn baby. Mouth slightly open, almost cute.

 

Almost.

 

It makes the taller man a bit envious, to the point of considering waking Link by "accident", instead Rhett just quietly gazes at his friend. Staring probably a little too long than what is considered normal between two males.

 

Link is letting his hair grow out, soft black hair whisping up slightly at the base of his neck and ears. Bangs a crazy mess resting against black framed glasses, a faint five hour shadow.

 

Rhett flitches, dragged out of his train of thoughts by the plane attendant touching his arm. Pink grazes his cheeks as he realizes she just seen him staring at the smaller man beside him.

 

"Sorry?"

 

Rhett asks as he brings his headphones to his neck.

 

"Refill?"

 

Clad in a typical scarf tied around her neck and obnoxious makeup, the woman smiles fakely, holding up the jug of clear liquid.

 

Clearing his throat he raises his cup for the woman to pour more water into it.

 

Quietly he thanks her, takes a sip of the cool liquid, and slips his headphones back on. At least another half an hour left before arriving, he does consider waking Link now, but doesn't have it in him to wake the other up yet.

 

\---

 

The landing is smooth and retrieving their luggage is hassel free.

 

Now for a weekend of fun.

 

At least that's what they think until they step into the cold December air, both men shoot each other a knowing look. They didn't pack thicker coats for this sort of weather. 

 

"Shit!"

 

Rhett swears, feeling like a complete idiot for not bothering to look online for how cold Canada actually gets, Link just smiles up at him and let's out a soft chuckle.

 

"It's okay, we will just freeze to death."

 

This just earns Link a slight glare, Rhett ignoring to comment brings his long arm up and hails a incoming taxi. The bright yellow vehicle pulls up to the curb, crunching snow with its heavy tires.

 

The trunk pop opens, Rhett without thinking twice grabs Link's suitcase as well as his own and tucks them into the back. Link slides onto the leather seats in the back, leaving the door open for Rhett to follow.

 

The vehicle is nicely warmed and comforting, Link greets the driver and gives him the hotel address. Once Rhett awkwardly gets into the taxi too, he shakes his upper body gently, watching as the freshly fallen snowflakes flake off his wide shoulders.

 

Link with no hesitation reaches over to dust some snow out of Rhett's hair. Letting out a soft huff of air when the taller man wiggles his eyebrows at him. He always gets teased for his mother hen nature, but honestly if someone on the outside would see that Rhett is more of the caregiver, which he will never admit to.

 

The Alpha always makes sure Link is fed and comfortable. Totally not because Link is an Omega. No, he just tells himself it is because they're best friends.

 

Nothing more.

 

Rhett found out he was a Alpha on his sixteenth birthday, while Link on the other hand was a late bloomer.

 

Their parents had to obviously keep the two apart until Link was on heat suppressants, then after that they were inseparable.

 

As always.

 

Not because of their genetics, at least that's what they want to believe. Since nothing has happened between them that would make them question their realtionship all together. Just very close best friends, even if Rhett got a little over protective of Link sometimes.

 

He also won't admit the strange new feelings he gets in his chest when he looks at the shorter man. He just chalks the sensations to be knowing that the two will be departing each other soon.

 

That's why he must make this the best weekend ever, something to remember.

 

Link is too busy looking around at the tall buildings to notice Rhett's grey eyes on him, only switching his attention to the driver when they begin to speak.

 

"So... male Omega, eh?"

 

The older man's eyes flicker to Link's in the review mirror, awkwardly catching the blue orbs in a stare down.

 

Subconsciously Rhett lets out a low growl, very much to his own surprise and also Link's, whom turns to look at his best friend.

 

Not once has he heard a noise like that come from Rhett before. The growl shook Link to his core and he wonders how the driver is feeling.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir... didn't know you two were together."

 

Rhett avoids eye connect with Link, obviously embarrassed and lets out a grunt in reply to the driver.

 

Link awkwardly shifts his glasses and goes back to looking out the window, the steam from his heavy breathing has slightly fogged up the glass.

 

He knows saying something in response about what the driver suggested would be useless, so he keeps his mouth shut.

 

Of course being a male Omega is extremely rare, at least a couple hundred men on Earth can call themselves true Omegas. They cannot reproduce like their female counterparts can, but they can still mate and bond with an Alpha.

 

However, even knowing how unique he is, Link cannot help loath himself sometimes.

 

He doesn't want to be an Omega. Hell, doesn't even want to be an Alpha. 

 

Comfortable as a Beta until his seventeenth birthday when he, his family, and everyone in their small town found out about his "little problem" very quickly.

 

Many kids looked to him as a freak, even adults did too. Most people believe male Omegas are an accident in genetics, just a mistake that should be swept under the rug and forgotten about.

 

On the other hand, Rhett is completely understanding. While everyone else walked away from Link, he stayed by his side. Lost count how many times he reassured the other that he isn't some freak of nature, that he is still Link.

 

Still his best friend.

 

Before they know it, they reach their hotel. Rhett pays the fee as Link quickly jumps out of the vehicle, needing fresh air. The cold bites his skin, even with his thin jacket on. 

 

Once they both have their luggage the taller man grabs Link's suitcase again and strides into the large glass doors, his back towards Link before the other can say anything.

 

Even if he wanted to, Link knows not to talk to Rhett when he gets into one of his moods, so he just moves to follow behind closely.

 

The hotel lobby is clean and bright, the tall ceiling has Link's neck irked uncomfortably as he tries to take in as much of the view as he can. 

 

Leaving the check-in for Rhett, since he is the one paying for the room and actually everything else. 

 

Link tried contributing, but the Alpha refused his offering. Saying that this is his treat since it's their last trip together before they go their separate ways this summer.

 

"Ready?"

 

Rhett asks softly to the shorter man, whom is obviously in his own little world taking in the amazing hotel lobby. Rhett can't help the smile that creeps onto his lips, feeling quite proud of himself.

 

Seeing Link like this, amazed and speechless makes his heart beat fast in his chest, vibrating his rib cage.

 

Obviously blaming his genetics, since Alphas are bred to make sure their Omegas are comfortable and taken care of. Even though he knows Link isn't "his", he still feels the strong need to provide for the other.

 

He can't wait until Link sees the room he got them.

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

Link's blue eyes lock with grey, the bearded man is smiling down at him. 

 

This causes his stomach to tighten, which he ignores as soon as they both begin walking towards the elevator doors together.

 

Rhett looks down at his phone, checking the time and flicking off airplane mode.

 

Link on the other hand stares at the floor numbers light as they keep going up, watching in amazement when the doors open on the third highest floor. The plush carpets underneath their boots as they step out of the metal box is clean and smells freshly vacuumed.

 

Staying a step behind Rhett, not only because the other is seven inches taller than him and has longer legs, more so because Link doesn't know which room is their's.

 

Silently gazing at the posh paintings along the walls as they walk down a very long hallway, not too much later Rhett stops in his tracks.

 

"112, that's us!"

 

The taller man puts down the suitcases to dig around his pocket for the room card key, his hand shaking a bit as he grasps it and slides it in the door's lock system.

 

Red becomes green and a faint click can be heard, Rhett kicks the suitcases to the side to make a pathway and opens the door, going to the side for Link to step inside first. 

 

Which he does with little hesitation, flicking on the light switch as he walks into the rather large suite.

 

"Thank-"

 

Link is dumbstruck, frozen in his steps. Half way through the door's threshold, he steps back bumping into something sturdy, quickly turning around to face Rhett, whom he backed into.

 

"No."

 

Rhett's bright smile fades quickly as he searches Link's face, truly confused with the worry in the other's eyes.

 

"No what? Is this not good enough?"

 

"Gosh Rhett, are you crazy? This is too much!"

 

Link is trying to push past Rhett, but the other is way too large, so it is useless. As well as when Rhett puts his large hands on Link's shoulders to stop him, causing him to wonder why he even bothered when the other is so much bigger than him.

 

"Woah, calm down... I'll go back down stairs and get the room changed over, okay?"

 

Link is speechless again, now he feels like an asshole. Grabbing Rhett by the arms, making sure he doesn't walk away.

 

"No, please don't! I'm sorry!"

 

"If you don't like it I can get it switched. I won't force you to stay somewhere you don't want to be."

 

"It's not like I don't want to be here!"

 

Link quickly replies, shaking his head desperately.

 

"This is insane, how can you even afford this?"

 

Instantly regretting the choice of words as he watches the sadness in grey eyes become replaced with annoyance.

 

One thing Link is still learning, don't question an Alpha's ability to provide.

 

"I just wanted one last special weekend together before you left, I've been saving up for this."

 

Link frowns, he seriously wonders why he opens his mouth sometimes.

 

"Thank you..."

 

The smaller man, whom still hasn't let go of the other's arms whispers softly and with a little squeeze, lets go.

 

Rhett sighs heavily, the reaction wasn't what he hoped for, but he's happy that Link will at least give the room a try. With a few quick motions, he has the suitcases in the room and the door locked behind him.

 

Link is nowhere to be seen; however, not too much later a yell can be heard from one of the rooms.

 

"There's a jaccuzie!"

 

The taller man let's out a deep chuckle, shaking his head as he follows where the voice was heard. He knows there is a jaccuzie, he ordered this suite for that reason. The two bedroom suite is a lot larger than the pictures showcased online, which doesn't have him complaining.

 

Once he steps into the massive bedroom, his eyes catch Link's, whom is grinning ear to ear. His hand a little wet as he just had it under the faucet, swiftly he wipes his hand on his jacket and walks up to the other with open arms.

 

Rhett accepts the hug without second thought, leaning his head down to rest against Link's. Slightly getting jabbed in the face with glasses as Link turns slightly to whisper a gentle heartfelt thank you into his ear.

 

The taller of the two fights back a breathy purr as he is taken off guard from the new sensation creeping through his veins.

 

"Let's just have fun, okay?"

 

Rhett says gently as he pulls away, smiling down at his friend.

 

"Are you not already having fun?"

 

This earns Link a playful punch in the arm, Link replies with a quick laugh.

 

\---

 

Not even twenty minutes have passed and Link is standing by the large bay window taking in the view, his arms crossed and back to Rhett.

 

The city is so bright and beautiful when the sun is down. Large snowflakes have begun to blanket the surrounding buildings and roads below.

 

"Rhett?"

 

Link doesn't turn to look, just staring below at the traffic slowly driving by and people carrying on with their lives.

 

"Hmm?"

 

Rhett replies, eyes not moving away from the movie playing on the T.V.

 

"Can you smell me?"

 

This causes the other to burst out with a loud, confused laugh.

 

"What?"

 

"I'm being serious. My suppressants are suppose to mask my scent, but the driver could smell me. Can you smell me?"

 

Link asks again, walking away from the window to face the couch where Rhett is sitting. Whom has switched his attention fully to Link now.

 

"Yes."

 

The blood leaves Link's face.

 

"What! Could you always smell me?"

 

Rhett shakes his head, obviously lieing. Hoping it'll calm his friend.

 

"No, it's only for a day or two at most."

 

"I need to sit down..."

 

Link plops down bedside Rhett, his hands pulling roughly at his raven locks. A nervous habit of his, knowing he will need to see the doctor as soon as they're back home to up his dosage.

 

"It's no big deal, it doesn't bother me any."

 

Rhett shrugs, trying to show the other that it isn't a big deal to him. Even though he will never say otherwise.

 

"For how long?"

 

"About a few months now I guess. Link, seriously, it's okay."

 

Rhett places a hand on his friend's shaking leg, which stops wiggling instantly. Link let's out a shaky breath, there's nothing he can do about it now miles away from home.

 

"Okay?"

 

Link nods in response, fixing his glasses. Getting up from the couch, the warmth from the other quickly disappearing.

 

"I'm going to go shower, what are we doing for dinner?"

 

"Room service?"

 

"Heck yeah!"

 

The taller of the two chuckles at Link's response, turning his attention back to the movie.

 

Without any more words exchanged, Link heads towards the bathroom to get cleaned up, excited for what this weekend holds.

 

\---

 

After his shower, Link changes into a long sleeve grey shirt and his favourite black pj bottoms. His hair slightly damp and cheeks still flushed from the hot water.

 

Rhett is in the small kitchenette, pouring them some drinks. The music is playing softly in the background, Link can hear him slowly humming along to the all familiar song.

 

"Better" by Khalid.

 

It's been Rhett's favourite since it released, listening to it on repeat. Addicted to the gentle beat and lyrics, to the point that Link knows every word too.

 

"~You say we're just friends, but I swear when nobody's around- oh, Link, thirsty?"

 

Rhett chuckles awkwardly as he shakes off being startled, holding up the small glass in his hand towards the now freshly clean man.

 

Link doesn't hesitate and accepts the offering, taking a wiff of the dark liquid before quickly pulling it away from his face to gag.

 

"What is this? Gasoline!"

 

Rhett's laugh erupts loudly.

 

"What? No, -haha- I would never! It's rum, Link. I ordered it straight from Mexico."

 

Nodding, Link whispers encouragements to himself before slowly taking a small sip. The liquid is cold, nipping his tongue, but burning on the way down.

 

"Wow."

 

Is all he can say. Blue eyes widden, flabbergasted with how smooth the liquor is. Rhett seems to know what Link means and brings his own glass into the air to meet the other's.

 

The two cups clink, a silent celebration of the many years and many more to come between them.

 

The taller man without second thought throws back the glass and drinks the liquid, while the other just chuckles, shaking his head.

 

"Better catch up, Linky!"

 

Rhett purrs out the pet-name, which if Link wasn't paying close attention he would have missed the faint wink given to him.

 

Tipping back his head too, Link quickly downs the liquid from his glass, slamming the now empty cup on top of the kitchen's counter. Which earns him a hard pat on the shoulder and another glass full.

 

A few more drinks each and Link puts up his hands in forfeit.

 

"Chickening out now?"

 

Rhett frowns.

 

"Hungry..."

 

Link's now glossy eyes lock with Rhett's, whose smile quickly fades. 

 

How could he have forgotten to feed his Omega.

 

Rhett shakes his head of that thought.

 

"I'll order right away... chicken tenders and fries?"

 

Link leans against the counter, nodding in agreement. Watching in silent amusement as his much larger friend drunkly searches around for the room's telephone.

 

As Rhett orders room service, Link excuses himself and goes into the smaller room he picked for himself. Checking his charging phone quickly for any missed calls or messages, frowning to himself when "no notifications" are shown on the locked screen. The only person whom really only bothers him is Rhett, so why would he expect anything otherwise.

 

"They said they shouldn't be any longer than half an hour..."

 

Link turns around, putting down his phone to look at the taller man leaned up against the room's door frame. His dirty blonde hair still standing, but slightly curled from the long day they've had. Cheeks flushed a light red; however, Link's gaze falls to the other's chest. Strong and wide, slowly rising and falling with every easy breath. 

 

"You okay?"

 

Rhett's worry can be heard deep in his baritone voice, slowly stepping away from the door into Link's space.

 

"Uh, yeah, sorry zoned out."

 

Link chuckles softly, hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

 

"Don't lie to me, I can hear your heartbeat."

 

"What?"

 

The smaller man steps back subconsciously, shocked by what just came out of his friend's mouth.

 

Rhett quickly resisters what he just spoke and bites his tongue until he can taste copper.

 

Never has he wanted to voice that acknowledgement to Link, knowing it'll freak him out.

 

This moment proves it.

 

"What do you mean you can hear my heartbeat?"

 

Link's voice lowers, his hand shakenly resting at his own chest, hoping to slow down the insane thumping and maybe hide the noise.

 

He feels violated, not knowing this is a thing Rhett can do.

 

"Pretend I said nothing."

 

"No, Rhett. Tell me."

 

"Tell you what, huh?"

 

Rhett raises his voice, stepping a little closer to the obviously shaken man.

 

"Tell you that I can smell you every damn second of the day? Tell you that I can hear your heartbeat like a far off distant clock, ticking away like the time we have together before you run off back home?"

 

Link's eyes begin to water, searching the eyes of his friend's. Watching as grey turns dark and wild. He wants to run, but the gaze has him locked under a spell. 

 

Never has he been so terrified of the other.

 

"Tell you that I can taste you on my tongue when you go into your little heats?"

 

Rhett whispers, licking his lips, a dangrous growl escaping from deep within his core. Enough to shake Link out of the trance, he quickly moves without hesitation and locks himself in the room's onsuite bathroom.

 

Locking it just in time as the door shakes violently when Rhett pratictly throws himself at it. Link can feel his blood turn ice cold as his brain begins registering what is going on.

 

"Let me in, Link.... NOW!"

 

Rhett snarls, angrily jiggling the door handle. His other large hand coming down hard on the wood, banging wildly for the other to let him in.

 

This causes Link to let out a small whimper, fear coating heavy in his mouth like molasses. Tongue and gums go completly dry, like he hasn't had a drink in years.

 

The alcohol that once pumped through his veins not even minutes ago, is replaced with dread. Kissing his arteries with every frantic pump his heart beats.

 

"Why are you scared, Link? You know I'll treat you right... treat you how a real Omega should be treated."

 

"Rhet-Rhett, stop!"

 

Another loud bang, shaking the small room. Link hates to admit it, but tears begin to dance down his cheeks. Reminding him that this is actually happening, not just some horrible nightmare.

 

"Alpha, please..."

 

Link doesn't know where that word came from; however, once it passed his lips he realized that it is from the Omega within. The absolutely terrified being deep within his soul, calling out for the Alpha to stop.

 

The Alpha he thought to keep him safe.

 

"Oh gosh, Link! Open the door, I'm okay- I'm so sorry, Link. Open the door!"

 

Rhett's voice on the other side of the door completly changes, soft tones replace rough demands.

 

This causes Link to shake his head, not paying attention that the other obviously can't see him do so.

 

"Link, please open the door so I know you're okay..."

 

"No."

 

Link can hear it in his own voice how shaken up he is, bile threatening the back of his throat as his body goes into shock.

 

"Omega..."

 

Rhett breathes out, forehead pressed up against the cold door. Eyes closed tightly, breaths coming and going uneasy as his own brain tries to register what just happened.

 

What he did.

 

It never clued into him that he used Omega, he never calls Link that. Just felt natural and doesn't think twice about it. Instead he's focused on the heavy unsteady heartbeat on the other side of the door. The strong stench of fear hits his nostrils like a lightening bolt.

 

"Omega."

 

Repeating himself isn't something Rhett enjoys, but the way it falls from his lips has his bones vibrating with need.

 

Needing to know the other is okay.

 

"Please open the door..."

 

Not much later the door lock can be heard with a faint click ringing in his ears. Rhett throws opens the door, taking in the sight before him.

 

Sickened instantly with himself.

 

Link is sitting curled up on the bathroom tiles, arms tightly wrapped around himself. Trying to slow his breathing, he hasn't had many panic attacks, but knows when they happen.

 

Rhett kneels down instantly to be level with Link, his large hands grasping the other's shoulders, which earns him a flinch. Frowning deeply, the taller man moves closer, a comforting purr leaving his throat subconsciously. Link shakes like a leaf, but let's the other handle him. 

 

Rhett takes advantage of this and gently grabs Link's face to lift his eyes to meet his own.

 

"Look at me."

 

Link fights it, obviously not wanting to look at Rhett.

 

"Omega, look at me."

 

This causes the blue eyes to lock with grey. The intense emotions that surge through Rhett within that split second is ground shaking. Link's eyes are heavy and glassy, almost animal like, like he isn't even there, but still searching for answers.

 

Rhett knows he doesn't have them.

 

Instead he purrs again, much deeper this time, it vibrates through his chest and can feel his hands gently shake too. Which are still holding onto Link's cheeks, the eye contact hasn't been broken and Rhett doesn't know if he wants it to.

 

Link needs to know he is okay.

 

That he is safe.

 

"I got you."

 

Rhett breathes.

 

"Link, it's okay, come back."

 

Gripping the cheeks a little harder this time, Rhett slowly leans in a bit closer until their noses are grazing. Breaking the eye contact, Rhett closes his eyes. Resting his forehead to Link's, ignoring the way glasses painfully dig into his own nose.

 

Ignoring the pain that rips his soul into two.

 

"I'm here... Alpha is here..."

 

Rhett whispers, keeping his eyes closed as he feels the smaller man in his hands stop shaking, but begins to sob instead. The rush of everything hitting him like a fraight train. Every emotion he is feeling comes crashing back within seconds, making him lose his breath.

 

Rhett moves his hands from Link's face and wraps them securely around the other's frame, bringing him closer. 

 

Comforting the other as he breaks down, curling in on him, protecting him from the world.

 

Keeping him safe from everything.

 

Keeping his Omega safe.


	2. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning = *it gets a bit non-conish near the end of this chapter.*

Link finally settles, his sobs becoming quiet sniffles and his heart evens out calmly.

 

Rhett doesn't move until the other makes it clear to do so, fine with staying all night like this if he has to.

 

No words are exchanged between the two, almost like the two animals within silently apologized and forgave each other as they huddle close on the bathroom floor.

 

Link lets out a shaky breath; however, before he can speak a faint knock can be heard. Rhett's ears perk up, zoning out Link's heartbeat to listen.

 

"Room service."

 

A faint voice mumbles, breaking their moment of silence together. Rhett; however, doesn't move from his spot, his long arms still holding Link close. 

 

Waiting for permission.

 

"You can go get it..."

 

Link whispers, like he understands what the other is thinking.

 

With little hesitation, Rhett pulls himself up, his knees cracking as he does so. Letting out a faint groan, he makes his way to the front door.

 

The way the hotel worker looks at him when he opens the door is enough to let him know he probably doesn't look well. Instead he ignores the awkward stares, pays, and takes the food.

 

Once back inside and the door locked, Rhett places the container onto the coffee table that's near by and instictly goes back to Link.

 

He is no longer curled up on the floor, but is standing by the bathroom sink currently drying his face gently with a handtowel. Obviously just finished splashing his face with water to wash away the tears that stained his cheeks.

 

Rhett just stands there, watching, leaned up against the door frame. Searching the other's body language, looking for any signs or clues of what to do next.

 

"Stop, I can feel your eyes on me."

 

Whispering, Link doesn't turn to look at his friend, instead finishes up drying his face and then slips on his glasses.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Rhett's eyes fall to the floor.

 

"Stop."

 

Link warns, his fingers roughly pushing away the hair out of his face.

 

Wanting to comfort the other man, Rhett let's out another calming pur, but is pushed to the side when Link shoves past him to leave the now too small bathroom.

 

Instead of following right along after his friend, the taller man gives the other some space. So to kill time, Rhett turns to his own reflection in the mirror and is disturbed by what he sees.

 

Staring back at him is indeed him; however, almost animal like. Hair a complete mess, cheeks flushed a crimson red, and his beard is unkept. Like he's been living in the bush for years, no wonder the poor hotel worker delivering the food smelled of fear. 

 

He even scared himself.

 

Rhett's chest falls heavily as he lets out a deep sigh, something he didn't realize he was holding in. A broad chest is something all Alphas are born with; however, Rhett's seems to be abnormally wider tonight. Without much thought on the topic he quickly tries to fix his appearance and flicks off the light and goes back into the living room.

 

Happily, he spots Link curled on the couch picking away at the fries he gotten him, at ease to see the other eat, especially with what just happened.

 

He's about to clean up the drinks when he realizes the bottle is missing, his eyes instantly wonder over to Link. Whom is indeed clenching the bottle tightly in his hand between his legs as he sits cross legged, quietly munching away now on a chicken tender.

 

"Link."

 

Blue eyes connect with grey again, Rhett is beginning to lose count how many times now.

 

"What?"

 

That tone of voice is something the taller man has heard before, it's the telltale sign of "mind your own business."

 

"I think we both had enough to drink tonight."

 

Rhett knows he shouldn't have spoken those words, but knows drinking didn't help earlier with that major freak out.

 

Link ignores what the other has to say and brings the bottle to his lips, taking a healthy gulp. His eyes locked with Rhett's, daring him.

 

"Link..."

 

"Leave me be, Rhett."

 

As he wishes, Rhett lets Link be. 

 

Distancing himself in his own room, closing the door behind him, but not locking it just incase Link wants in.

 

His eyes dance around the room on what to do, sleep doesn't sound pleasant at the moment so instead he walks towards the two person jaccuzie and turns on the fucet. 

 

Letting the bath fill with hot water, Rhett begins rummaging through his suitcase for his bathing shorts.

 

Upon finding them he slips them on, not bothering to tie the strings.

 

Minutes later, Rhett finally slowly lowers himself into the tub. Once settled into the water, the liquid hugging his skin, he turns on the jets. 

 

He lets out a deep sigh when Link in the other room turns up his own music. Obviously tuneing out the world, he does that sometimes when he needs his own space.

 

Rhett closes his eyes, letting his body somewhat relax as the jets hit all the right places on his sore back. Keeping his ears perked for any signs of uneasiness from Link, hoping the other will just drink himself to sleep.

 

\---

 

The taller man is aroused from slumber when the fimilar voice of Link speaks softly to him.

 

"You can't sleep in the tub, you idiot."

 

Rhett blinks a few times, then yawns. He didn't mean to fall asleep, his grey eyes catch with blue and instantly he knows.

 

Link is drunk.

 

Before Rhett can tell him to go to sleep, Link is climbing into the tub with him. Clothes, glasses, and bottle.

 

"Link, be careful."

 

Rhett reaches out just in time to catch his friend's arm before Link can fall into the tub.

 

"I'm fine."

 

Link slurs, gently pulling his arm away from Rhett. Which causes him to lose his balance and come crashing down into the water. With a loud gasp and water flying everywhere, Rhett is about to ask if he is okay; instead, begins to laugh with Link.

 

"See, I'm totally fine."

 

Drunkly smiling, Link fixes his glasses and passes the almost empty bottle to Rhett.

 

"Drink with me?"

 

The taller one knows drinking right now is a horrible idea, but the way Link gives him sweet puppy dog eyes has him ignoring his rational thinking.

 

One swing becomes two, and two becomes three.

 

He almost doesn't notice he's going for the forth as he silently watches Link across from him slowly discard his wet, skin tight shirt, the fabric slapping the floor as it makes contact. Bringing Rhett back to reality before he takes the fifth swig.

 

His bones buzz and tingle as he passes the bottle to Link, whom is chuckling under his breath.

 

"I can't believe I fell."

 

"You okay?"

 

Link doesn't look at his friend as he takes a small drink. Nodding his head in agreement afterwards. Rhett smiles gently at the other, whom still won't look at him. Instead he's picking at the bottle label that came loose after becoming wet in the tub.

 

Rhett draws a foot back and then pushes it forward to nudge the man across from him, playfully. Hoping to make eye contact, to know that things are alright between them.

 

Finally Link looks up, his eyes glossy behind his now fogged lenses.

 

Without much thought and liquid courage, Rhett slowly moves from his spot and leans forward to remove Link's glasses, since there is no point in wearing foggy glasses in a damn tub.

 

Link let's out a nervous laugh, Rhett just listens to the other's heart race quicken. Both men not saying anything as the taller of the two leans back into his spot and places the frames on his own nose.

 

"Do I look like a Library?"

 

Bursting out with laughter, Link can't help grab his own knees as they shake, Rhett takes a second to process he said Library when he meant Librarian.

 

His cheeks go instantly red and coughs awkwardly into his rolled up fist, but still wanting to play along with this.

 

"Your books are late, Mr. Neal."

 

More laughter.

 

"Mr. Neal -haha- I ask you politely for you to bring your books within the set date or you will be punished."

 

Before he can take back what he said or explain in more detail, Link stops laughing and just stares.

 

"Uh- I mean, like, you'll be charged a late fee."

 

Smooth.

 

Rhett removes the glasses and carefully places them onto the floor while letting out an awkward chuckle, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Link doesn't say anything, just lightly chuckles too and takes another swig.

 

The taller man in embarrassment reaches out for the bottle, hoping to drown the feelings burning within his core.

 

"How was your food?"

 

"Huh? Oh, good. Thank you. I needed that."

 

Rhett nods, taking another swig. Swishing around the bottle to hear how much there is left, not much. Link seems to notice and puts up his hands when Rhett tries to hand it back to him.

 

"I'm good, the rooms already spinning."

 

Link smiles, eyes bouncing around the room, without his glasses the imagines further than Rhett dance around in blurry blobs. It's just him, Rhett, and the water surrounding them.

 

"Yeah, I'm feeling that too."

 

Rhett replies, drinks the rest of it and places the now empty bottle on the floor beside the tub, inches away from Link's discarded shirt and glasses.

 

"Can you really smell me every day?"

 

Knowing Link, cannot keep his damn mouth shut about anything that worries him. Rhett sighs, rubbing his face with his wet hands, pushing back his hair as he does so.

 

No point in lieing now.

 

"Yes."

 

"Oh."

 

That's all Link says as he runs his hands back and forth through the bubbles of the jets, memorized by the feeling beneath his now wrinkling fingertips.

 

"What do I smell like?"

 

"Link..."

 

"It's just a simple question, I'm honestly curious because I cannot smell myself."

 

Link slurs the last part, reminding Rhett they both are pretty drunk. 

 

Much drunker than earlier.

 

Rhett shakes his head with that thought, Link assumes it's for him.

 

"Sorry I asked."

 

Link whispers, about to get up out of the tub when a large hand puts itself in the way. He sits back down and looks up at the other man across from him.

 

"Really sweet."

 

Rhett confesses.

 

"Like candy?"

 

"Sweeter."

 

"It is bad sweet, like too sweet?"

 

Link frowns at his own question, bringing up one of his wrist before taking a big wiff of himself, but he still can't smell it.

 

What Rhett is smelling.

 

"No, it's nice..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, like a freshly made apple pie cooling off on the windowsill of a breezy summer day."

 

This causes Link to blush.

 

"No way, you're messing with me!"

 

Rhett shrugs, he told the truth, it is up to Link if he wants to believe it or not.

 

"I can smell you too."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah, for a while now. Didn't know it was you until tonight..."

 

Now it's Rhett's turn to blush.

 

Both men are quiet, basking in each other's presence, enjoying the silence. 

 

Rhett can hear the other's heartrate over the humming of the jets, the all to familiar thumping causes his fingers to tap along against the edge of the tub, drumming to the sweet song of Link's life line.

 

"You smell tranquil, like a forest..."

 

Link is the first to speak, Rhett just turns to look at him, locking eyes.

 

"It's calming."

 

"Good..."

 

Rhett nods, quite proud that he has a calming effect on the other man, despite what had happened earlier.

 

"I'm hungry."

 

Link slurs, as he splashes some water towards Rhett across from him.

 

Obviously in a playful mood, there is either two drunk Link's. Grumpy or playful. Rhett is happy it is playful Link tonight.

 

"What am I suppose to do about that, huh?"

 

He knows the answer, but wants to hear it from the other.

 

This causes a water fight to break out in the tub, both men obviously not caring about the mess it'll make. After a minute of struggling, Rhett forfeits when he gets a little too roudy and reaches out to playfully shove Link.

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"It's fine."

 

Link forgives him, watching as the taller man stands up in the tub, his amazing height overpowering him. Rhett's hair is a wet mess, water droplets falling down his wide shoulders. Link swallows loudly, staring up at his large friend.

 

Rhett seems to notice and looks down, smiling softly, hoping that'll calm the other's frantically beating heart. His large hands pushing hair out of his face before slowly stepping out of the tub. Realizing quickly as his feet touch the ground how drunk he is.

 

Stumbling around for the towel thrown on his bed, Rhett quickly dries his hair wildly and pats down his body, then shakes the rest of the water out of his hair like a dog.

 

"Rhett, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm finding something for you to eat, you said you are hungry, right?"

 

Link nods, slowly and carefully gets himself out of the tub too. Shivering slightly as Rhett gets close and gives him the towel he was just using to dry off with.

 

Without hesitation Link does so, regretting going into the tub with his only pair of pjs bottoms.

 

"I'm going to see if room service still serves this late."

 

Rhett calls out as he steps out of the room and into the living room, staggering around the couch to look for his cell phone to check the time.

 

Once he finds it, Link is in the living room too, now clad in dry clothes. His hair still damp though, cheeks flushed from the water and alcohol.

 

12:34 a.m.

 

The clock on Rhett's phone reads, he then moves to the desk to flip through the hotel's pamplet for room service hours.

 

"Shit."

 

They just missed it by four minutes.

 

Rhett swears, this causes Link to stare curiously. His head tilted, blue eyes catch grey when Rhett turns to look at the other. Then remembers about the pizza place just down the road that they passed in the taxi earlier.

 

"You okay with pizza?"

 

Link smiles brightly, drunk Link loves pizza.

 

Rhett quickly gets dressed, almost falling over as he struggles to put on his jeans. Laughing to himself as he knows he looks silly, thankful Link is in the other room.

 

When he finally has his pants on and done up, he steps into the living room and catches eyes with Link, whom is leaning up against the wall clad in his jacket and boots, ready to go.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"I'm coming with you."

 

Link states matter-a-factly, like he shouldn't have to explain himself.

 

Rhett sighs.

 

"No you're not, it's cold out. Plus your hair is wet, don't need you getting sick."

 

"So is yours!"

 

Link slurs, frustrated as he steps away from the wall towards Rhett.

 

The taller man looks down at him and frowns, knowing he won't win this one.

 

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you're sick."

 

Rhett shrugs, reaching out for his own jacket on the coat rack, slipping it on with ease. Link is all smiles again, swaying a bit as he reaches for the hotel room door handle. Rhett checks his pockets for his wallet and card key before following the shorter man out into the brightly lit hallway.

 

Both men are feeling the alcohol swimming through their veins as they bump arms stepping into the elevator together, both giggling as they begin gently elbow battling each other.

 

Stepping out into the large lobby has Link's head spinning, just realizing how drunk he really is. Slightly nervous he steps a bit closer to his friend, hoping that'll calm his nerves. Rhett seems to notice and wraps an arm protectively around his shoulders, pulling him closer as they walk out of the safety of the hotel and into the crisp winter air.

 

Link doesn't mind, Rhett's closeness all these years is nothing new to him.

 

The air is colder than earlier, the smaller man sort of regrets his decision to join as he wraps his arms closer to his body, hoping it'll keep him warm.

 

Rhett breathes out a puff of air, the moisture quickly becomes a cloud of smoke. For a second looking like a majestic dragon in the city lights that illuminates all around them. Hair a curly mess, didn't bother styling it before they left. His grey eyes darting everywhere, making sure to keep them both safe.

 

Link hasn't realized he's been staring the whole time at the other, so wrapped up in awe at the other's gentle, yet sharp features.

 

He doesn't pay any attention to his footing, solely trusting in Rhett's guidance of the two through the snowy sidewalk to their destination. 

 

Seconds later, Link trips on the slight incline of the pavement below his feet. Thankful for the other being so close as he feels Rhett's hand on his shoulder slip down swiftly to under his armpit to steady him.

 

Link's shaky hand finds Rhett's chest, feeling the heart beat below his fingers. The adrenaline that pumps though his blood as he almost fell causes him to laugh nervously, shaking his head as the world around him spins.

 

"Pay attention to the sidewalk and not me next time, Link."

 

Rhett smiles, huffing out a breath. Watching the slight blush creep up Link's cheeks, pride settling in his bones to have that effect on the other.

 

Embarrassed, Link pulls his hand away like Rhett's chest burned him and re-adjusted his jacket, shaking off Rhett's lingering hand under his arm.

 

The rest of the walk is silent, Link has his arms crossed tightly around his torso, trying to stay warm. His eyes now watching his feet, too bashful to look up at Rhett. Ashamed for being caught staring at the other, blaming the alcohol running through his veins doesn't help much.

 

The taller man doesn't seem to care, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he keeps the steady pace towards the pizza parlor. His eyes every once in a while wondering to the smaller man beside him, watching in sadness as his shoulders quiver from the cold. Despretly wanting to reach over and wrap an arm around him again to keep him warm, but knows he shouldn't.

 

Once inside the warm pizza place, they wait in a short line with other obviously drunk people wanting to order slices too. Link keeps to himself, eyes locked on his snowy boots as he stands close to Rhett, the taller man can smell his nervousness.

 

Curious about said nervousness, Rhett's eyes search the building and spots the cause. Across the room, an Aplha sits at a table, pizza in his hand, but his attention and hunger is pointed at Link.

 

Link isn't normally one to shy away from an Alpha, he stands his ground and uses his voice when he needs to; however, Rhett doesn't question it any further and locks eyes with the other Alpha.

 

Rhett brings one hand out of his pocket and places it on Link's lower back, pulling him a little closer. Link doesn't saying anything, just turns his head away from them both and let's out a soft, nervous laugh.

 

The other Alpha holds Rhett's eyes intensely, not wanting to give up just yet.

 

Now pissed off that the other isn't getting the picture, Rhett leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Link's head. This action finally causes the other to back off and goes back to eating his pizza as he sulks to himself.

 

Before Link can say anything or react, it's their turn to order pizza, his head spinning with what just happened, he's thankful when Rhett orders pizza slices for them both.

 

Link stays quiet as Rhett carries their pizza and holds the door open for him, both not wanting to stay inside the restaurant to eat.

 

Also not wanting to wait for their pizza until they get back, so they begin to eat a hot slice, saving the other for later.

 

Rhett chuckles loudly to himself, remembering the look of the other Alpha when he finally gave up.

 

"You should have seen his face!"

 

Link in response just chuckles nervously around a bite of pizza, about to answer after chewing; however, a shout from behind causes them to stop in their tracts.

 

Before Link can register what is going on, Rhett is shoving pizza into his hands before he quickly turns around to face the stranger that is coming up fast.

 

"Fuck off!"

 

Rhett warns the man, whom Link recognizes as the Alpha from the pizza place.

 

"Not until I get the sweet Omega's number."

 

The stranger slurs, obviously drunk and very, very stupid.

 

"His number isn't for you to have."

 

Rhett growls loudly, his chest vibrating with anger and threat. A few bystanders stop in their tracks to watch, Rhett's growling grabbing their attention.

 

Link just stands there, his cold hands gripping the pizza. Staring wide eyed, too paralyzed to move. 

 

The two men stare each other down, waiting for either to step back or make the first move. Rhett's fists are curled at his side, his stance and intimating size should make any man buckle with fear, but the other Alpha doesn't budge.

 

"You speak for him like he's your own, but you can't even mark him as your own."

 

The stupid man huffs out, shaking his head. Then he turns his attention to Link and smirks.

 

"I can treat you better than-"

 

He can't finish his sentence because Rhett has him pinned roughly to the snowy pavement. The bystanders and Link gasp in shock as Rhett pulls back a large fist and connects it with the other's face. The cracking of his nose is sickening, Link can't seem to think. 

 

The world stopping as the two men struggle with each other, Rhett obviously has the upper hand, but gets a few punches to the face too.

 

Rhett's painfilled growls shake Link out of his daze and in frantic movements he drops the pizza to his feet and begins pulling his friend off of the half unconscience man on the ground.

 

"Rhett, stop!"

 

The taller man shoves Link back, too focused on making the man underneath him suffer.

 

"RHETT!"

 

Link cries out louder this time as he watches Rhett connect another fist to the bloodied man's face. With one last try, Link reaches his arms under Rhett's armpits and hauls him off the now unconscience man.

 

Rhett takes a second to get his footing, trying to shake the rage out of his bones. Chest rising and falling as his hungry lungs drink the cold air. His wild eyes locking with Link's scared blue hues, snapping him out of his anger.

 

That is when he notices the terrified bystanders and the bloodied Alpha below his feet, motionless, but still breathing.

 

Rhett doesn't waste another second as he grabs Link's hand and drags him away from the scene. Leaving everyone scared and dumbfounded of what to do next. Two Alphas fighting over an Omega is normal, but to a bloodied mess in the middle of the street isn't something you see often.

 

He can feel the blood dripping down his nose and tastes copper when he licks his now swelling bottom lip. His hand is still tightly grasping the smaller man's hand, keeping a steady pace back to their hotel room.

 

Link doesn't say anything, too overwhelmed with just happened and worries as the smell of blood fills the air.

 

Both men are thankful when the hotel attendee doesn't pay any attention to them when they step into the warm building, too busy with someone else booking a room.

 

Once in the safety of the elevator when the doors shut, Link shakes his hand away and reaches to grab Rhett's face to examine the damage; however, his friend pushes his hands away, letting out a warning growl.

 

Before Link can respond or react the elevator door dings and opens, which Rhett shoves past Link and marches to their room. Link follows behind him, on the verge of tears.

 

Rhett yanks off his wet jacket and throws it to the floor, his bloody hands running through his hair, trying to calm his nerves.

 

Standing there still in his jacket, Link watches as the taller man strides over to the kitchenette's fridge and yanks it open, grabbing another bottle of rum and takes a large swig. Link flinches when Rhett slams the fridge door closed, taking another drink before grabbing an empty glass from earlier on the counter top and hurls it at the wall.

 

Glass shattering everywhere, tiny shards glistening in the dimly lit room like the heavy snow flakes outside.

 

"Rhett, please!"

 

Scared, Link pleads, bringing his hand to the door handle, ready to bolt if he needs too.

 

Rhett's hypersensitive senses pick up on Link's movement and growls loudly. His movements quick, quicker than Link, whom tries to open the door to leave, but Rhett has him pinned and his body pressed heavily against the door, preventing Link from even trying.

 

Letting out a sharp gasp, Link presses his back as close to the door as he can to distance himself from Rhett.

 

Rhett's hands on each side of the smaller man, his chest just barely grazing the other's as he breathes roughly, taking in Link's scent.

 

The Alpha is staring wildly at the Onega, not wanting to wait any longer he grabs Link's face and forces him to look up.

 

When Link finally does lock eyes with his friend, he realizes his friend isn't there anymore, instead is replaced with an animal.

 

An Alpha.

 

Wild grey eyes, dark and memorizing. His nose is still bleeding, but dried blood coats his blonde facial hair.

 

Before Link can plead the other to stop scaring him, Rhett is bringing up a hand to his own face, smearing his own blood onto his steady palm and without hesitation begins rubbing his blood onto Link's cheek and then on his scent glands behind his ears.

 

The smaller man is locked in fear, his eyes behind now fogging glasses, searching for any sign of his friend.

 

Rhett is no longer present.

 

Feeling proud of his work, the Alpha brings down his own face and takes a healthy wiff of Link's neck, this earns him a shove, but he stays standing and enjoys his own scent on the Omega.

 

"You're sick!"

 

Link yells, feeling some courage as he tries to shove the other off of him again. Sickened by the smell of the other's blood so close to his nose, the anger coursing through his body now is keeping him from breaking down in a sobbing mess.

 

Never has anyone been so close to his scent glands like that, sacred and only deserving of his chosen mate.

 

This only fuels the animal within Rhett and grabs Link's hands, holding them above his head, pressing much closer and pinning Link painfully into the door.

 

Link let's out a startled whine, swallowing down the courage he just had.

 

The Alpha growls huskly, taking in Link's scent mixed with his own. Pressing closer, his hard length rests against Link's hip. Digging it further into his body when the other whimpers again, the sounds escaping Link is fueling his arousal.

 

"Rhe-"

 

The name is cut off when the taller man leans down and presses his lips to the other, but he quickly becomes livid when the kiss isn't returned.

 

While keeping one hand on Link's wrist, he brings another hand down to the other's neck, holding him still.

 

The animal snarls deep, threatening to squeeze the flesh between his grasp, with one quick movement Link knows the other can easily break his neck if he wants to.

 

"You smell amazing with my scent all over you..."

 

The Alpha purs, admiring his work on the other's face and neck, Link has his eyes shut tightly, trying to steady frantic breathing. Struggling to keep himself from crying.

 

Then the most embarrassing and humiliating thing happens next, the taller man begins to slowly rut into Link's hip. His pace quickening and getting rougher as time drags on, the Alpha's breathing becomes more rapid and labored.

 

"Alpha..."

 

Link whispers, shuddering. Praying and hoping this will be over soon.

 

The animal in Rhett puffs up his chest in response, he grabs Link's face again and kisses him hungrily and sloppy. Causes his healing split lip to open again, smearing more blood onto the terrified man. The Alpha so wrapped up in his own pleasure ignores the way Link begins pleading for him to stop, only fueled by the whimpers.

 

"I want you, Omega."

 

He purs, so close.

 

"You know I'll make you feel good, so full..."

 

Link holds his own breath as he feels the man against him finish. The hard length twitches and jerks as the Alpha tries to steady his breathing. Before Link can even fathom what is happening anymore, warm liquid is being smeared onto his face and neck again, heavily coating his skin.

 

He knows by the smell that it isn't blood.

 

"So pretty..."

 

The Alpha whispers down at the distraught man, kissing his temple gently before pulling away and stepping back to admire his work.

 

Is Link ever a sight to behold.

 

Up against the door, leans Link. Flustered, rubbing at his sore wrists, trying to coax blood flow back into his hands. His glasses slipped half way down his nose, those and the rest of his face and neck covered in thick, pinkish liquid. His blue hues are wet and threatening to spill over, still clad in his jacket, but is shaking like a leaf like he's outside again.

 

Locked in his spot, too terrified and shocked to move. His brain has seemed to shortwired and needed time to reboot. The Alpha knows what to do and grabs the man in front of him, gently this time, and begins to slowly undress him of his jacket and boots. Careful fingers intertwine with shaking ones and leads him into the room with the tub.

 

"It's bedtime."

 

The Alpha hums softly, taking off Link's glasses and places them on the nightstand. Then he helps the silent man under the blankets, tucking him in before crawling in behind him. Pulling himself close, breathing in his own scent mixed with the Omega.

 

"Go to sleep, you deserve it, Omega."

 

It doesn't take too long for Link to give up the fight and falls into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Too dark?


	3. Theirs

When Link awakens the next morning, he has no recollection of what happened the night before.

 

It is eerily quiet as he struggles with opening his eyes, slowly getting up, but his cheek sticks to the pillow. 

 

Confused and half asleep, Link tries to sit up; however, something heavy is pinning him down.

 

Tired eyes quickly focus and to his surprise, Rhett is sprawled out in the bed beside him, on top of the blanket and his face covered in dried blood.

 

Everything hits Link like a fraight train, reminding him of the nightmare that wasn't just a dream.

 

In a panic, Link throws the other's arm off his midsection as well as the blanket, not worrying about arousing Rhett awake as he hastily stumbles into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

 

The small bathroom is enclosed, making his breathing become labored. One look in the mirror has his head pounding with the hangover that creeps in along with the anxiety that's threatening to explode in his chest. 

 

His fingers grip the bathroom counters edge, knuckles going white as he tries his best not to throw up.

 

On his face and neck is dried blood and cum... Rhett's cum.

 

With uncertain hands, Link turns on the facet and doesn't even wait for it to warm up before he begins cupping water in his hands to scrub away the filth. The smell of copper and bitter fill his nostrils, burning his senses, plaguing him with the events that happened last night.

 

He doesn't know how he's going to be able to face Rhett, espically after everything.

 

To waste more time, Link runs a hot shower. Removing the clothes he wore yesterday and fell asleep in, letting them fall to the floor without a worry.

 

Stepping inside the rather spaceous shower, the water rains down on him. Soothing his quivering and shocked nerves. Numbing his thoughts as he begins to autopilot wash himself. 

 

Making sure to take his time, hoping the building will collapse all around him and take him down with it, but that doesn't happen.

 

As soon as he's out of the shower he mentally swears at himself for not thinking of bringing a pair of clean clothes, so he puts back on what he was wearing earlier and tries not to think about what may be on them.

 

Link takes a deep breath of air, hoping to be courageous. All he has to do is avoid Rhett, get to his own room and lock the door.

 

He unlocks the door and turns the handle, prepearing himself to be face to face with a worried Rhett, but instead he is faced with an empty, blurry room.

 

No Rhett in sight.

 

Grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, he doesn't put them on because he can feel that they are coated with something.

 

Knows what that something is, Link slowly and quietly, steps out into the living room and is thankful he doesn't see the other man there either.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, grateful he doesn't have to deal with Rhett right at this moment; however, he begins to worry.

 

Yeah, the man is known to leave unannounced, Hell, he's a grown man, he can do whatever he pleases.

 

Pushing away the worried thoughts, Link slips into his own room and shuts the door, letting out a huff of air. Happy to be in his own space, even though he knows Rhett can come in at any time because there isn't a lock on this door unlike the master bedroom.

 

After scrubbing his glasses clean and changing into a fresh new pair of clothes, Link searches for his cell phone. Remembering it's still plugged into the charger, he steps closer to unplug it and unlock the screen.

 

No new messages.

 

Link sighs as he flips through some of his favourite playlists, settling on The Weeknd's new EP album. The familiar chores and vocals slightly relax him enough to finally function like a normal human being.

 

After brushing his teeth, combing and fixing his hair, Link stares back at his reflection in the mirror. His favourite black faded band tee clung tightly to his body, paired with dark regular jeans. His tired, blood shot blue eyes play reminder to what had happened.

 

\---

 

An hour goes by and Link spent it cleaning up the broken glass, wiping spilt jacuzzi water, and putting away anything that is out of place.

 

The next hour is wasted pacing the floor, every few minutes or so he takes a look down into the streets below, hoping he'd be able to spot out Rhett in the crowds of the city people.

 

But it's hopeless.

 

His slender fingers reach into his back pocket and stares at his cell phone, willing it to ring. Hoping Rhett would just call him and explain that he'll be back soon.

 

Link doesn't know what to do, he wants to call Rhett, yet doesn't want to bug the other man if he needs space. He tries to settle and watch the T.V., his knees bouncing with anxiety.

 

Pushing away his pride, Link texts Rhett a simple message, asking him if he is okay and when will he be back.

 

Link presses send.

 

Minutes become hours, Link loses track of time. He's pacing again, his shaking hands running through his hair, slightly pulling at the ends. He hasn't heard anything from Rhett and the sun is beggining to set, Link almost leaves the hotel to go look for his friend, but fear stops him.

 

Maybe Rhett doesn't want to see him, Link shakes his head with that thought. Pressing the call button on Rhett's contact info and puts the warm metal to his ear.

 

The ringing is a constant reminder that Rhett is not with him; however, the man's voice mail is a bit soothing.

 

"Rhett, it's me... please call me as soon as you get this, okay... bye."

 

As soon as Link hits the end call button, the tears spill from his eyes. He feels so useless and lost, in an unfamiliar city and worried sick for his friend.

 

Another hour passes and Link is gripping the toilet seat as he dry heaves. He hasn't eaten all day and his stomach has nothing to bring up.

 

Now laying on the bathroom floor beside the toilet, Link begins the whole process all over again, worriedly calling Rhett's cell phone again waiting anxiously, praying the other will just pick up his damn phone.

 

Nervously, Link bites at his finger nails, wondering if he should leave another voicemail or just hang up and try again.

 

He tries again.

 

"Rhett, you're scaring me... please just come b-back, I'm, I'm not mad... please."

 

A half an hour passes and Link is calling again, getting impatient at this point.

 

"I don't know what to do, I need you..."

 

Link can't finish his sentence as he begins to sob into his phone, no longer ashamed if Rhett hears how desperate he sounds.

 

\---

 

Rhett has been gone now at least twelve hours, the city is covered in a dark haze mixed with the light pollution. The CN Tower is standing high, the colors changing from red to purple to blue in slow transitions.

 

Link just stands there looking out the window, motionless, hypnotized by the car's headlights below. He doesn't know how many voice messages or texts he left Rhett, doesn't know when the tears finally stopped.

 

He sniffles quietly, his brain and body numb; however, he can feel his steady heart beat thumping in his temples, reminding him of the time that keeps ticking away.

 

Then he hears the hotel door open, in a hazy fog Link whips his head to stare in amazement and shock as he watches Rhett slowly stumble his way into the room. His whole demeanor and scent screaming alcohol.

 

Link feels his blood boil and his fingers curl, he stalks over to the taller man, ready to bitch him out for everything he put him through, but once Rhett falls to his knees in front of Link, all his anger fades.

 

Looking down, his hands reaching to pull his friend off the ground, Rhett pushes them away and instead grasps at Link's slim waist, his long fingers curving perfectly with the other's hips.

 

Rhett's shoulders are slumped in on himself and shaking, his head hung low, too ashamed to look up at Link.

 

"Rhett..."

 

Link whispers, sorrow is heavy on his tongue. Never has he seen his friend like this, he must be really beating himself up.

 

"Look at me..."

 

Slowly looking up at Link, Rhett is a complete mess. His hair a disaster and damp from the snow, grey eyes are wet and bloodshot, left eyebrow has a small cut and the other eye is slightly bruised.

 

"Oh Gosh, Link... I'm sorry..."

 

Rhett slurs, his eyes pleading for forgiveness as he digs his fingers deeper into Link's sides, too scared to let the smaller man go.

 

"I don't, I can't understand... am I not good enough?"

 

Rhett sobs out, his words a drunken mess.

 

"What?"

 

"Am I not providing enough?"

 

"Rhett, what are you talking about?"

 

Link cries out, confused and upset.

 

"Why are you leaving me, Link? Why are you going back home, am I failing as an Aplha?"

 

"Rhett..."

 

"No, tell me! I can do better, I can be the Alpha you deserve, just please.... please don't leave me..."

 

Link doesn't reply, instead he falls to his knees to get on the same level as Rhett. His fingers slowly running against Rhett's soft beard, this causes the other to shiver.

 

"Is this what this is about... you think I'm leaving because you're not good enough?"

 

Rhetts sniffles as he nods, his wet eyes downcast.

 

"Gosh, no Rhett..."

 

"Then why are you leaving me?"

 

Rhett whispers, his fingers come up and hold Link's hands with his large palms still on his face.

 

"Because you deserve so much more than me... you deserve an Omega who can give you children, can give you a normal life..."

 

Link's shaking voice cracks, heartbreak is heavy in his words. 

 

Rhett hears this and finally looks up, locking eyes with the other.

 

"What if I don't want a normal life?"

 

Link let's out a pathetic huff of air, on the verge of tears again as he shakes his head, pulling away his hands from Rhett; however, the other man has them firmly in his grip.

 

"You're my normal, Link..."

 

"Rhett..."

 

"Please don't leave me. I can prove to you that you are all I want, all I need."

 

Before Link can fathom what is happening, he feels Rhett's chapped lips connect with his own, he wants to pull away, to at least give Rhett the chance of a normal Alpha life; however, he can't seem to stop himself as he leans into the kiss.

 

Rhett's hands move from his own and grasp his waist again, pulling him closer until their chests are pressed together. Link let's out a small noise as he moves his hands from Rhett's beard to his broad shoulders.

 

The split in Rhetts lip and the taste of alcohol is slightly distracting, but Link is quickly brought back to reality when Rhett ends the kiss to catch his breath.

 

Link is about to go back for a second kiss, but Rhett practically falls into him, gently pushing Link to the floor as he climbs on top of his friend. In quick movements and not breaking eye contact, Rhett has his jacket off and tucks it under Link's head to give him some comfort.

 

The smaller man just chuckles at how silly it is and grabs Rhett's neck to pull him closer, this kiss is more desperate than the first, each too scared to pull away incase this is all some fever dream.

 

Link's fingers are entwined in Rhett's hair, slowly making his way down to the man's back. His finger tips digging in deep when Rhett grinds into him, a small mewl escaping from his lips, which Rhett happily muffles out with his own lips.

 

Link is the first to pull away, his eyes wet and pupils blown wide as he searching Rhett's eyes.

 

"Rhett, you're an amazing Alpha."

 

The taller man grins like a damn fool, smiling down at the man pinned underneath him.

 

"And you're an amazing Omega."

 

Link can't help but chuckle lightly at how silly this whole situation is, pulling Rhett in closer for a quick peck on the lips, which earns him a soft moan in response.

 

"We have one more night here, what shall we do, Link?"

 

"Have some fun?"

 

The raven haired man smirks up at his friend, now lover.

 

"What, we're not already having fun?"

 

This earns Rhett a gentle slap in the arm, causing both men to erupt into harmonizing laughter.

 

Their weekend in Toronto is one to remember, and thankfully, not their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the hardest for me to write, I may add more when I am feeling better.
> 
> So when I was writing this fanfic, I've already planned a weekend trip to Toronto Ontario with my two closest friends, one whom I've been friends for 20 years now and we always reference yourselves as Rhett and Link. We're pretty strange like that. Hahaha
> 
> Ironically the hotel room we got was the 3rd highest floor of the hotel, and we could see the CN towel from our big window. It was an amazing weekend.
> 
> That's why I'm writing this here, I don't trust it to be anywhere else, but I need it out of my head... that friend I was talking about. Well, I had the biggest crush on her in high school, thankfully that crush faded as time went on.
> 
> Then this weekend in Toronto brought up old emotions, we went to a popular gay bar (I feel the safest there since I am transitioning) well, after many drinks and her getting too close, we accidently brushed lips. We were too drunk to do anything else but laugh.
> 
> So here we are, in the middle of a sea of people dancing around us and we're laughing damn hard.
> 
> I took care of her that night, I've never seen her get so drunk in my life, she was safe with me as I held her up for most of the night.
> 
> The next morning at the hotel I asked her if she remembered last night, she said no. I had the nerve to tell her we accidently kissed. Then we laughed some more, but honestly it hurt a bit.
> 
> I'm dealing with it, this will fade again.
> 
> But I'll never forget that weekend in Toronto.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, xoxo.


	4. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter continues with them in the hottub...***
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't like it enough to keep it in the story, but I like it enough that I wanted to keep it as a little alternative ending.

Testing the waters.

 

"Alpha?"

 

Link breaths out quietly, almost nervous of what will answer back.

 

When Rhett opens his eyes and looks back at Link, the other man can see the switch. He's no long talking to the man he knows. This makes him a bit scared, why does he have to go poke the bear.

 

"Yes?"

 

The animal answers, tilting his head, breathing in Link a few feet across from him. His voice rough, scraping like sandpaper in Link's ears. This causes his fingers to curl in on themselves and before he knows it, he's making fists under the water, trying to calm his breathing.

 

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything..."

 

Link finds his voice, he knows he shouldn't be scared of this man, right?

 

The animal across from him nods, accepting his gratitude.

 

"Why are you scared of me?"

 

"I'm not."

 

The alpha laughs, deep and earthy.

 

"Because you scare me, Rhett doesn't scare me."

 

"Hmmpt, Rhett won't hurt you, ever. You know that right?"

 

Link nods, chewing at his lip nervously.

 

This causes the alpha to linger hungry eyes to Link's lip, slowly he pushes himself from his seat in the tub and crawls over to the other's side. His large body swimming in between Link's shaking legs until he's close to his chest.

 

With this angle, the alpha takes full advantage of his power and sits up, his bare chest bumping into the other's. Staring down at him with hungry eyes, daring him to look away.

 

It takes every fiber in Link's being not to look away, looking away will mean defeat.

 

Submission.

 

"However I can't speak for myself."

 

Before Link can defend himself the man above him brings down his strong arms and drags the other down with him into the water.

 

With Rhett's body weight on top of Link, the smaller man begins to panic, arms clawing at the larger chest that's pinning him down, trying desperately to unlodge himself.

 

Once Link is pulled out of the water, he drags in a gasp of air; however, it is replaced by the crashing lips of the man pinning him down.

 

The kiss is desperate and messy, causing Link to be afraid to pull back incase the animal in power pulls him back under again.

 

"Omega."

 

It's demanding.

 

"No."

 

Link whimpers, shaking his head.

 

With that answer he gets pushed back under the water again, this time much longer.

 

"OMEGA!"

 

Link coughs up water, trying to wrap his drunken mind around what is going on, the world around him is fading as he is dunked back under the water. His clawing is getting tired and pathetic, but he doesn't care as he continues to fight.

 

"What the actual fuck!"

 

Rhett yells in rage, dragging Link out of the tub so the smaller man can breathe.

 

"What? What just happened, Link, what did you do?"

 

Rhett yells, pissed and on edge.

 

It takes a second for Link to catch his breath, still shaken with what just happened. The man across from him is shaking, obviously in shock with realizing he almost drowned his best friend to death over a little game of cat and mouse.

 

"Link, don't you ever try that again!"

 

Rhett glared heavly at him, his finger pointing directly in his face.

 

Warning him.

 

"Don't talk to him ever again-"

 

"-But I want to!"

 

Link doesn't know where that comes from, but knows that's how he feels, no matter how messed up it seems.

 

"You want to unleash the beast, Link? You think you can handle the Alpha within me that wants to hurt you?"

 

Link just blinks, nodding slowly. Not knowing anymore what is trully wrong with him, he knows deep down he shouldn't be messing with this. 

 

However the feeling is addictive, knowing what he can do to the other man.

 

To the Alpha.

 

Rhett is about to get out of the tub, but Link grabs his arm and drags him back down, locking their lips. The kiss isn't as hungry as earlier, it's wet and sloppy. It's hesitate and nerve wracking.

 

Link lets out a small whimper, his aching lungs hungry for air.

 

"I don't want to hurt you... I don't want him hurting you."

 

Rhett pulls back, grabbing at link's cheek to wipe a thumb gently across the flushed, wet skin.

 

"You need to bring out my Omega."

 

"Link, you're crazy! We should stop before one of us gets hurt."

 

"Please, Rhett."

 

Link is practiatlly begging, pressed between the taller man's legs, leaning toward holding onto Rhett's strong shoulders for support. Shaking lightly, looking for his next fix.

 

Rhett sighs, knowing he has the drug.

 

"Link..."

 

"Please, Alpha!"

 

Rhett glares at him, obviously fighting off the urge to answer that call.

 

"Stop."

 

Growling deeply, his grey eyes not leaving blue.

 

"Alp-"

 

The words are cut short when Rhett throws a wet hand in the air and over Link's mouth, silencing him. The other just stares, saddened by the sudden hault. Then a small sliver of light bouches in Rhett's eyes catches his attention, like he's wanting to play too.

 

"Alpha won't come out to play until Omega is here."

 

Link swallows deeply, feeling the hand around his mouth tighten.

 

"I said..."

 

Rhett growls again, his chest puffing up to look bigger, to overpower the smaller man in his grip. That's when it dawns on him, so he quickly changes his presence.

 

With quick swift movements Rhett picks up the man in between his legs and places him on his lap, Link's legs straddling Rhett's thighs.

 

Link blushes a deep red as Rhett pulls him close, the water splashing a bit over the edge. The jets long ago stopped, but both men are to busy to notice or care.

 

"Rhett?"

 

"Shhh, I'm here."

 

Rhett whispers, smiling softly at the man close to him, pressed up against his chest. 

 

Link's breathing hitches as he realizes what is going on. Before he can think about pulling away, Rhett begins to purr. Kissing him gently for a second, while he rubs his large hands down his friend's back, pulling him even closer.

 

"It's okay Omega, it's safe to come out."

 

This causes Link to let out a soft whimper, embarrassment rushes through his veins as he feels his cheeks burning red hot and buries his face into Rhett's collarbone.

 

"Please baby, I want you, don't make Alpha wait any longer..."

 

Rhett whispers into one of Link's ears, earning him a shiver and nails digging into his back as Link holds on for dear life.

 

"Omega..."

 

Nails become finger tips and a death grip becomes caring, Link pulls away to gaze at the man holding him close.

 

Rhett smiles warmly when he realizes Link's eyes are too wild to be his own.

 

"Alpha."

 

The animal in Link purrs gently, it's a perfect harmony to Rhett's ear and not long after, he gives up the fight and gives him what he wants.

 

"Hello, Alpha."

 

Link purrs, wrapping his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling them much closer together. Their noses bump gently as the taller man leans his forehead onto the other's. 

 

Breathing in a healthy amount of the Omega in his lap, his chest filling with pride and Link.

 

"It's been too long, Omega."

 

Link blushes and chuckles, rubbing his nose against Rhett's. A sweet gester between the two star crossed lovers.

 

They've danced this dance many times before.

 

Bound souls, trapped in human forms, searching for each other when they are born, until death.

 

Then they start all over again.

 

Mated for life, bonded in death.

 

"These two idiots took years to figure it out."

 

Rhett laughs in response, shaking his head in mild frustration. His wet hair a mess, strands sticking up wildly while some rests awkwardly to his face.

 

"We just have to make up for lost time."

 

The kiss shared between the two is longing and sorrowfelt, they've lost precious time together and will continue to do so.

 

There never seems to be enough time.

 

Teeth scrape against each other, growls and mewls escape chests. Speaking in a long forgotten language, a language they speak together.

 

Their language.

 

Wet hands searching and grasping at each other, like they haven't felt each other in years.

 

Because it has been years.

 

"Oh, how I've miss you, my Omega..."

 

"I've missed you too, my Alpha."


End file.
